Let the Fangs Fly
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Kagome is turned into a vampire for the good of all vampire kind, what will everyone think?
1. Chapter 1

I once read a challenge for someone to write a Sesshomare/Kagome pairing fanfic with the vampire theme in there. I decided to go with it and see what happens. I can use all the suggestions you guys can throw at me though.

Let the Fangs Fly

Chapter 1

This will prolly a bit different then my other stories, okay a lot different.

I don't own Inuyasha or any characters within the series.

--

-In the Fuedal Era-

Inuyasha paced around the well, Kagome had said she would return in a week and it had been a week, he growled to himself as the sun fully set.

"Always running late, feh, now I have to go get her," he said to himself.

With that he jumped into the well and into the future.

-In the Modern Era-

When he arrived in the modern era he didn't hesitate to jump out and then up to her window seal, but when he jumped up, Crash! He hit the glass and it shattered him falling on with the glass into Kagome's room. He growled at the window thinking what the fuck Kagome was doing with the window closed when he smell it, or should he say didn't smell her.

Her scent was in the room yes but it was all over a month old as if she had not come up to her room the whole week she had been home, which didn't make any sense. Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and he was faced with a fairly odd sight.

Mrs Higarashi had a piece of metal in her hand (a crow bar), Souta had a sling shot and Kagome's grandfather had sutras in his hands, which Inuyasha promptly got covered in. The other two seemed to relax seeing it was only Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and started removing the sutras.

As he was removing them he asked, "Where is Kagome?"

Mrs. Higarashi looked confused, "I thought she was in the feudal era with you?"

Inuyasha froze, "she insisted on coming back here a week ago saying she would return in a week."

Kagome's mother looked slightly anxious as she watched him remove the last of the sutras, "are you sure she made it back?"

He nodded, "I put her in the well myself."

Kagome's mother rushed out of the room followed by the rest.

They found her in the kitchen on the phone, she was saying, "yes officer she never came home." There was silence for a couple seconds then she responded, "thank you officer."

She looked at them, "I must go to the police station and finish filling the missing person's report. Inuyasha see if you can track her down."

Inuyasha nodded and went out side where her scent was only a week old; he followed it to exactly 5 steps away from well house before it just vanished. He started cursing, where the hell was that girl, he thought.

Meanwhile in an old mansion no more than 3 miles from the Higarashi shrine, inside the master bedroom Kagome was tied up hand and foot to the posts of the bed and naked. Her body glistened with sweat and she had drawn blood on her wrists and ankles trying to pull them free of their retraints. She had passed out trying to scream and free herself.

Also on her neck were two pricks, they looked like old wounds.

As the door to the room opened, Kagome woke up and glared at the person who entered. She was pale white and looked like alabaster, and her hair was pitch black, a black that looked like it could swallow you up and eyes the color of an emerald. She wore a dress the color of blood.

Kagome gave the new comer a convincing growl that Inuyasha would have been proud of.

The woman walked to the side of the bed and examined the ankle nearest to her.

"Oh you poor thing you have hurt yourself. We don't want these to scar now do we?"

Kagome glared at her again, "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? And who the fuck are you?"

The woman smiled a chilling smile, showing a row of fangs, "Why Kagome I am here to give you a chance to live forever."

Seeing the fangs Kagome's eyes narrowed and she sent a bolt of miko energy into her ankle where the woman was touching her.

The woman laughed, "Did you really think that would hurt me? I am not a youkai little girl, I am a full fledged vampire, one of the last few vampires left and the only one left who has been one since birth. I have chosen you to continue our legacy."

Kagome tugged a bit at her wrist restraints.

The woman shook her head, "you wish to be free of the restraints? Very well since you will not be able to escape anyways I will release them however do not make this harder on you than it already will be normally. It can be very pleasurable if you go with it and do not fight it."

Kagome just glared at the woman.

The woman untied the ankle in her hand, as soon as it was free Kagome tried to kick the vampire but her kick was dodged rather effortlessly and a petite alabaster hand took hold of her calf as she leaned over and started licking the rub marks, and though Kagome tried to struggle she could not.

When the woman stood up again the wound that was there, was no longer replaced with pure skin unblemished.

The woman looked at Kagome's face again, "Will you not fight? Your fate is sealed either way."

Kagome let her arms and legs go lax and the vampire went and did the same thing to Kagome's other ankle then her wrists, when she was finished she helped Kagome sit up.

The vampire watched as Kagome tensed to make a run for it and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You would not even make it two steps before I caught you."

Kagome glared at her again, "Why me, why do you want me?"

The woman smiled and replied, "First let me introduce myself, my name is Corella. I know all about you and have been watching you for the past years ever since you started going to the past."

Kagome gapped, "How do you know about that?"

She just stroked Kagome's face, "because I can read your mind, though once I turn you I will no longer be able to do that," she continued, "I was visited by the Goddess many years ago and told me that the only vampire I ever would make would be the one to save vampire kind, and if she was not able to we would die out," she smiled to herself, "I asked how this was, she just smiled and said that this woman would be able to travel time and I would know her on sight," Corella took Kagome's chin in her hand, "you are the one I recognized on sight, you are the one meant to save vampire kind and if you cannot than no one can."

Kagome shook her head out of Corella's grip, "but why would I want to save Vampires?"

Corella sighed, "Because we are a highly misunderstood race. We don't deserve the treatment given us by humans simply because we are different. Not to mention all the stories that are about us."

Kageome narrowed her eyes, "what if I don't want to."

Corella smiled slightly, "No matter if you decide not to you will perish with the rest of us because like it or not you are going to be one of us by the end of the night."

With that Corella pushed Kagome down on the bed, not even giving the miko a chance to resist and was on top of her straddling Kagome's legs, she smiled and said, "Once you are turned I will show you everything you need to know and help you hunt your first meal."

With that she nuzzled Kagome's struggling head aside and bit Kagome's neck and started sucking.

Kagome lost control of her body and went limp, she felt like a veil had fallen between her and her body, she could feel but had no control and felt as her heartbeat slowed till it nearly stopped. Then Corella lifted her mouth from Kagome's neck and bit into her own wrist and let a few drops slide into the miko's mouth.

This seemed to jerk Kagome awake and she immediately latched onto Corella's wrist and drank deeply too consumed by her want to live than any other concerns.

Finally Corella unlatched Kagome from her wrist and when Kagome opened her eyes, smiling, suddenly the world was so much brighter so much more.

Corella smiled back at her and got up off her. Kagome sat up and looked at Corella as she licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Corella smiled, she needed Kagome to have her first meal before the change fully took effect.

"Let's get some appropriate clothing on you my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Fangs Fly

Chapter 2

This chapter has been a long time in coming I hope you like it.

--

Kagome stood on the sidewalk outside of the mansion Corella had just had her restrained in; she felt that suddenly she was alive even though she knew in her mind she was technically dead. She wore black leather pants and a black corset top with blood red stitching; with black high heal boots to complete the outfit, and all of it fit like a glove.

Everything was so much brighter and sounds were so much clearer, not to mention the smells, everything was so much more, well more now.

Corella took Kagome's arm in hers and led her down the street. Corella was very careful to make sure she had a tight hold on Kagome, who seemed mesmerized by everything she saw. The older vampire smirked; it was like that for all new vampires, even her.

The older vampire guided Kagome down the street, she already knew where she was taking the new vampire for her first meal, it was not a block or two away.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was searching for Kagome, a few minutes later he came across the mansion found Kagome's scent, which smelled sweeter somehow, he didn't understand it but it didn't matter, he needed to find her.

As Inuyasha searched for Kagome Corella led Kagome to an alley and let go of Kagome's arm, saying, "see the man in the corner, feed on him."

Kagome was so entranced by the heartbeat and smells around her nodded and went towards the man who was currently sleeping.

Corella watched as Kagome approached the man, she had choosen this man a few days ago for Kagome, he was a murderer and a rapist; in her opinion and many others was not worth saving. She knew Inuyasha was following her and Kagome's trail, though she had hidden her scent, she didn't need the hanyou knowing her scent. She knew he was coming up on them very quickly and would see her when he turned the next corner, that was fine with her the sooner Kagome's friends from the feudal era knew what Kagome was the better.

Just as Corella had suspected Inuyasha turned a corner and saw Corella, though he could not see Kagome, who was just then biting into the man's neck, for Corella was blocking his view.

Inuyasha saw the mysterious woman yet beautiful woman in the direction Kagome had gone, but was confused why did this woman not have a scent of any sort, he would have smelled it, since the wind was blowing his way. His instincts told him that she had something to do with Kagome disappearing.

He approached her growling, "What have you done with Kagome?"

She smiled charmingly without showing her fangs, "oh nothing I was merely talking with her and helping her, for you see she is very much alive," as she moved out of the way to show Kagome standing up with blood on her lips and a drop dripping from the right corner of her mouth.

Inuyasha was shocked into silence, as Kagome looked at him as if he were something to eat, there was something feral in her eyes, and he didn't notice when the woman who had talked to him who had no scent went to Kagome and took the miko's arm and suddenly Kagome started shaking.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and snarled at Corella, drawing tetsusaiga, "what have you done to Kagome?"

Corella took Kagome into her arms, while the young girl seemed to spasm and shake as if in terrible pain.

Corella looked back at him with suddenly blood red eyes and showed her fangs, "you will understand soon enough, hanyou, just know that she is safe, she will be changed but she is safe, and will be returned to you within 2 days."

Then she jumped to the roof of a nearby building, however Inuyasha was hot on her tail and quickly followed.

Immediately she knew he was following and turned to face him once again but he interrupted her before she could say a word, "Wench, you will return her to me IMMEDIATELY!"

Corella smirked at him; "if she goes with you now she will sure die without the information and help I will be giving her."

He growled drawing tetsusaiga again, "How the hell will your presence save her?"

She narrowed her eyes as Kagome shook harder in her grasp, "very well come with us if you must but do not interfere."

With that she took off again and Inuyasha simply sheathed the tetsusaiga and followed her.

He followed her all the way to an elaborate manor, which was completely different than the empty one they had left earlier, this one has many smells of about 5 different humans, servants more than likely from their smell.

They landed on the roof and she went in a door that went down into the manor, he simply followed, just as curious as worried, Kagome's scent didn't smell right anymore.

Corella took Kagome into a large restroom, with Inuyasha following, she laid Kagome down in the tub and started to remove Kagome's clothing with a large knife she had got from somewhere.

As she did this she was talking in a language that Inuyasha couldn't understand though Kagome seemed to cause she nodded her head every once in a while between spasms.

Inuyasha seemed mesmerized by what was going on.

He only awoke out of it when he heard Corella speak to him in a language he could understand, "It would be best if you left the room for now, you will not understand what is happening to her, nor will you be able to stop it."

He shook his head, "I will stay here for Kagome."

She shrugged and said, "very well but stay where you are and don't move unless you are leaving the room, Kagome will be fine remember that."

He nodded as he watched the woman remove the remnant of the clothing from Kagome's form. To him she seemed unnaturally, sickly pale. He didn't know why he trusted the word of this woman who had apparently kidnapped Kagome but he was. There was something mesmerizing about her voice and figure.

He watched Kagome, as it seemed her heartbeat slowed and nearly panicked as it stopped and suddenly a rancid smell entered the room though it came from the tub he could not see the cause. His eyes widened and he jumped up drawing Tetsusaiga and said, "you bitch you killed her."

Corella simply looked up at him, as she knelt by the tub with her hand in Kagome's hair, and said, "she is not dead, wait a couple minutes, you will see."

He growled, "I know dead when I see it and she's dead."

Corella just smirked, "if she does not wake in three minutes then you may kill me."

He growled but held his ground and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the fang fly

Chapter 3

Note: I got my inspiration for the qualities of my vampire from anne rice's vampires though I will not be using any of her characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha however all original characters belong to me.

--

Kagome heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"Bitch, you killed her!"

"_Inuyasha?" she tried to say but no sound came out nor could she move her body. She heard another voice but she couldn't make out what the other person was saying. _

_It was dark and she was cold and seemingly not in her body when suddenly she gasped and was thrust back into her body. She sat up with a grunt, remembering everything that had happened, but why was Inuyasha here. Then she remembered after she had drank from, and killed the man, she had seen Inuyasha right before her body started spasming._

_Inuyasha stared at her, she was alive but how, it simply wasn't possible to come back from the dead without tetsaiga and his brother couldn't make it through the well that he knew of. _

_Corella knelt beside the tub and ran water rinsing the human waste from Kagome, while Kagome took everything in accepting the other woman's presence as her Mother-figure in her new world, without much thought._

_Inuyasha soon realized that he was staring at a very naked Kagome and for some reason she had not "sat" him, yep, he thought, something is definitely wrong with her if she is allowing this._

_Kagome didn't even seem to notice her nakedness, for her it seemed natural, not out of place at all._

_Corella stood up and helped the new vampire stand as well._

_Inuyasha realized he was still staring and he turned away, Kagome could hear his fast heart beat and smell the arousal coming off him and smirked, thinking and all those times he tried to hide his feelings from me._

_Corella spoke in the language of their kind, "I will give you a book that will have everything you need to know, do not worry they will not be able to understand it, it will be in our language, which you will be able to read instinctually. There is not much else I can tell you except that you are meant to save our kind, and the event which causes the eventual downfall of our race occurs in the era on the other side of the well."_

_Kagome nodded, "I understand."_

_Inuyasha listened to the two talk back and forth, in the language he did not understand, he was very confused, especially since he couldn't understand what they were saying._

_Corella guided Kagome into the room, Inuyasha blushed again and tried to look away, damn why is she allowing me to look at her, he thought, she hasn't even sat me or anything._

_As Corella got clothes out of the closet Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, enjoying the scent of arousal as it came off of his body in waves._

_Corella observed the two, she smirked, already the girl was adapting to the ways of the female vampire. Modesty did not matter to a vampire, for the body is beautiful and a thing that should not be hidden unless around too many humans which had a problem with nudity, nor was it strange for a female vampire to have more than one lover, since by nature they were poly amorous creatures naturally, she smirked as she pulled out the clothes that would be a necessity for Kagome to wear, and wondered how her friends would take all this information._

_She walked back over to Kagome, "here are your clothes, once you are dressed you must go back home then go back to the feudal era, keep in mind you must not return, because you are now a vampire the well will only let you through one last time, so I recommend you say your goodbyes, however, you will live long enough to see your family again, so what ever you do, keep that in mind."_

_Kagome nodded, "thank you Corella, I hope I do not let you down."_

_The elder vampire smiled, "I doubt you will, one last thing before I give you the book I promised you, your friends will be your protection during the day, for until you are old enough to walk around in sunlight, the sun will kill you."_

_Kagome nodded in understanding as she got the clothes on, which was a battle kimono and sandles._

_Corella went to the chest at the foot of the bed and took out a large book, "this is for you," she placed it in a satchel, "I wish you well on your travels."_

_Kagome nodded and then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him out of the manor._

_They walked in silence, Kagome still taking in new sights and smells, Inuyasha just simply not knowing what to say._

_Soon they arrived at the shrine and went inside, Kagome told her mother that she had simply gone to a friend's home and was sorry that she had been gone too long, soon she packed up her backpack, and made everything look as normal._

_Then Inuyasha and her went through the well._


End file.
